


Mad Mobs-Winter

by RabidSquid



Series: Misadventures of the Mad Mob [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Card Games, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Didn't Know They Were Dating, High School, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Multi, Nerdiness, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is a Softie, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidSquid/pseuds/RabidSquid
Summary: The second installment in the suburban misadventures of mismatched families.Jamie risks expulsion from school, Emily, Lena and Amelie now have their fathers and aunty trying to "help" with their confusing feelings, and a newcomer rocks into town in time for the holidays?Truly a Christmas to remember!





	1. Whiteout

Snow.

It had blanketed every inch of the city, Gabriel seeing nothing but white everywhere he looked. But unlike his children, he did not see it as something beautiful and full of wonder. Surveying the unblemished newfallen snow in the morning glow of the winter sun, Gabriel glared at what he considered to be 'five tons of white bullshit'.

Wringing the wheel to his truck, Gabriel muttered a string of Spanish curses as he resumed his drive to the precinct. With his kids dropped off, he had to make his commute through the snowbound streets after cranking the heater up to the highest setting. Much to his chargrin, the streets were clogged with traffic, serving only to sour his mood further as he was forced to idle in lines that were the length of blocks. His teeth ground together so hard they felt close to breaking as his annoyance peaked.

"Bloody hell..." He muttered and in a fit of childish rage blasted his car-horn with hands that were still way too cold.

It's not that he didn't like snow. It was more like he absolutely loathed it.

He hoenstly couldn't understand why people like it so much. It was essentially frozen water that made everything way too cold, froze up hover vehicles, made it impossible to get out of the drive way and did everything in it's power to soak people's clothes with icy slush. Slamming his palm down on the car horn again a few more times for good measure, Gabriel resigned himself to his fate with an irritated growl.

Being a born-and-bred native of LA, Gabriel's idea of cold had been 10 degrees Celsius at the absolute worse. When he first left the city and ran into the damnable white bullshit at 15, he lived in denial. There was absolutely no way that temperature thingie could be BELOW zero because that just wasn't possible.

Jack had laughed at him the first time they'd been out in snow together, claiming he'd never seeen someone look so pissed at the sight of first snow. This soon led to an argument, which in turn led to a wrestling match, before finally ending in a snow-ball fight that Gabriel lost horribly while cementing his hatred towards the stuff. The SWAT captain shot a murderous glare to the sky as traffic inched forwards by agonizing inch. The one day there's a traffic jam, it's snowing. Of course.

'Bet it's a Thursday too....' He thought darkly and contemplated honking his horn again to spite everyone within a ten-mile radius of his presence.

 

* * *

 

A saying in the O'Deorain clan was that ice ran in their veins. Moira could see the truth in that as she drew all sorts of wide-eyed stares with her lack of winter-wear other then her gloves. No one else could understand why she only wore a knit cardigan over her blouse, but she supposed that normal humans had not been subjected to the feeling of heartbreak. Giving a bitter sigh, Moira prayed to every sort of god she knew and to her relief the Baya Rica Cafe was empty as she stepped inside.

Stomping on the floormat, the snow that had been packed into the soles of her boots came loose, Moira rolling her neck. She was about to peel her gloves off, but a familiar head of white hair drew her gaze, mismatched eyes wide.

"...Ashe?"

The ivory-haired barista lazily turned her head, a slight grin twitching her lips upward. "Now ain't this a surprise, the most diehard regular in this joint is shocked to see an employee."

Moira only shook her head with a quiet laugh. "Come now, you said that the trip your parents dragged you on would end after New Years."

There was a rather proud look in Ashe's eyes as she started measuring out the cocoa and cinnamon powders. "That changed when I socked a few of the stewards."

"How uncivilized." Moira smirked with mock disdain, the coroner taking a seat at the counter. "Truly you are a savage barbarian."

Ashe glanced at the steaming mug she was preparing. "You know that I could easily slip cyanide into this right?"

"Then who will pick up business for you and provide intelligent conversation?" Moira retorted as she rested her elbows on the counter.

Glaring at the redhead, Ashe's scowl finally cracked as she broke into a deep chuckle. "Ahhhh, I missed ya."

"Missed you too lass." Moira replied with a flash of teeth. Accepting the mug of hot chocolate that Ashe handed her, the Irishwoman deeply inhaled the steam before taking a sip. The heavy and sweet flavor of it made her realize how much she loved Ashe's unique hot chocolate brew, Moira giving a shuddering exhale as her eyes slightly rolled back.

"If it's really that good, I could probably whore my hot chocolate in alleys." Ashe cackled as she slid a lemon and lime tart towards the redhead. "Maybe even trampstamp a few mugs."

"I am far too enamoured in this ambrosia to care." Moira retorted before she began to peel both gloves off, revealing the scarred and blistered skin that made her right hand something out of a zombie movie.

While she had her customary cocky smirk, the slightest hints of worry were in Ashe's eyes. "How's the hand been?"

"Still no sign of the skin fully healing." Moira replied as she took a bite from the tart. Once she swallowed her mouthful, she continued. "However it has not affected my fine motor control."

"That's good to hear." The barista remarked as she wiped down the boiler. "You finish at...6?"

"Seven."

"Oh yeah...anyways, you up for a few rounds at James Joyce?" Noticing the slightly raised eyebrow on the coroner's face, Ashe snickered. "Forgot, it's always five o' clock with you."

"Only if you do not drink yourself to madness again." Moira answered.

"You liked my karaoke and you know it."

"We weren't even in a karaoke bar!"

 

* * *

 

"Isn't it funny how those cop shows leave out all the paperwork?" Ana remarked as she handed in the last folder she wrote, nearly two hours spent at her desk.

"Pen-pushing is hardly cinematically pleasing." Jack quipped as he followed his partner out of the precinct. As the afternoon began to sink, the two were greeted with a gust of cold air, Jack popping his coat collar up. "What do you think of Canadian winter?"

"Not too different from that tour in the Himalayas." The Egyptian answered, her boots only letting the barest amount of cold in. "I imagine Gabriel is breathing fire right now."

"Wouldn't be surprised." Jack chuckled as they approached the parking lot. "Wanna race to the high school?"

Ana gave him a piercing glare. "We are officers of the law. Enforcing it does not put us above it."

Frowning, Jack opened the door to his car. "Yes mother."

Getting into her own car, Ana chuckled as she made her way through the streets. Popping in a CD, the former sniper bobbed her head with the drumbeats of the hard rock that erupted from the speakers. As another verse came around, Ana belted out the lyrics. "Mental wounds still screeeeaaaaaammmmiinng! Driving me insane!"

Pulling up at the front of the school, Ana could see no students loitering about as they did once the end of day bell rang. Leaving only the radio on, Ana continued to headbang with her burnt CD. The rocking beating of drums and screams of guitars took her mind back to another time, a more difficult chapter of her life she had to admit. She, Jack, and Gabriel would always connect one of their phones to their airship's speakers for all manners of rock and roll to fill the air, everyone on board disembarking into firefights with higher spirits.

A gentle smile pulled the ex-sniper's lips upwards as a more precious memory accompanied the many guitar solos of her memory.

Glancing out the window, Ana saw students filing out of the school. Turning down the radio, the detective scanned the crowd of teenagers, a shock of red hair and a cowboy hat grabbing her attention. Sure enough, she recognized the seven that approached. A quiet laugh escaped her lips as she saw the knit orange toque that Lena wore along with the a thick indigo scarf that was around Amelie's neck.

Fareeha opened the passenger door, a chunky-knit sweater underneath her black coat. "Hello mother."

"Hello habiti." Craning her neck to view the other passengers that climbed into the back seat, Ana gave them a grin. "And company."

"Howdy Aunty." Jesse replied as his brother and Lena scooted into the back seat.

Heading out onto the road, Ana recognized the car behind them, Amelie and Jack visible. "So, how was school?"

"Miss Zhou gave us more homework." Lena grumbled as she perched her backpack on her lap.

Ana chuckled at the collective groaning from all the adolescents at the mention of the most infamous teacher at their school. "Which ancient culture are you studying now?"

"The Zulu now." Genji answered.

"Ain't she supposed to be teachin' us Canadian history?" Jesse whinged.

"I'm pretty sure she's violating state curriculum." Lena muttered.

"Provincial curriculum." Fareeha corrected.

Shaking her head, Ana casually turned up the volume on the radio. Silence descended upon the high-schoolers as they heard the song that played. The Reyes boys started tapping their feet in time with the drums, Lena miming a drumkit while Fareeha air-guitared. As they approached a red light, all the heads began bobbing to the beat as the song built up to its crescendo.

"Ohhhhhh, if there's one thing that I hold onto, that gets me through the night!" Lena and Fareeha sang along to the radio.

"I'm gonna do what I don't want to!" Jesse and Genji belted out before the girls could. "I'm gonna live my life!"

"Shining like a diamond!" Lena sang.

"Rolling with the guys!" Jesse added.

"Standing on the ledge and show the way how to fly!" Fareeha yelled.

To the surprise of everyone except Fareeha, Ana took up the next lyric. "When the world gets into my face I say..."

As the light turned green, everyone in the car sang out in one voice. "Have a nice day!"

 

* * *

 

While Auckland never had snow, Mako had to admit that the cold wasn't as bad as Jamie insisted it was. Then again, Mako's belly was like whale blubber and never failed to help him stay warm ever since he moved here.

"I'm telling ya, the red tempy-thingamajig should not be able to go under zero!" Jamie whinged as he held his gloved hands in front of one of the heating vents in the pickup truck's cab. "It ain't natural!"

"Every year..." Emily muttered. Unlike the Australian that was wearing a thick anorak over a hoodie with the collar of a sweater visible underneath, the redhead sported a flannel shirt over a t-shirt with a black toque over her ears.

"How come you two are nevah cold?" Jamie grumbled as he pulled the fur-lined hood to his anorak down.

A slight grin tugged at Mako's face, the giant turning the truck to the sidewalk in front of a modest bungalow, the truck stopping behind a Rolls Royce Phantom. Frowning, Mako glanced out the window and saw the snow that had blanketed the driveway. There was an agitated groan from Emily, the redhead scowling. "That was shoveled clear this morning!"

Engaging the handbrake, Mako unbuckled his seatbelt. "Jamie, get the ram."

"Onnit boss-man." The lanky teen replied as he hopped out of the cab, Emily following suit with a perplexed look on her freckled face.

Vaulting over the side and into the back of the truck, there was a clank and 'zzzt' as Jamie unfastened bungee cords, a thick rustle resounding as he peeled back the tarp. Mako had lowered the tailgate for Jamie to push a large snowshovel out, the giant Maori easily hefting it towards the front of the truck.

"Oi, Red." Jamie called out to Emily. "Mind gettin' me the toolbox under the seat?" The Australian was quiet before he looked like he just remembered something. "Please?"

Emily nodded. "Sure thing Jimmy." Leaning back inside the cab, the redhead quickly found the worn and chipped red metal toolbox. Lifting it out, the young Scotswoman turned her head to see both Rutledges mounting the large snow shovel onto the front bumper of the truck.

"Roach-Basher?" Mako asked Emily. When she only gave him a confused look, Mako shook his head. "Sorry, meant the spanner."

"Ah." Popping the box open, Emily handed the mechanic the tool in question.

Tightening the bolts that kept the shovel affixed to the truck, snowflakes began to speckle Mako's thick Carhartt jacket with ivory. "Jamie knows tools by different names." Mako began, Emily behind him. " 'Parrently he used them for beating the brains outta stuff back in Oz and had no clue what they were built for."

The various horror stories about Australia came back to Emily's mind. "...oh."

Tossing the wrench to his foster son, Jamie caught it and began tightening the bolts on the other side. "He's learning though." Mako commented with a grunt as he rose to his full height. "Not only their proper names, but how to use them for fixing."

Jamie gave a thumbs up. "Ready to rock!"

Mako climbed into the cab and reversed so the front of the truck was facing the driveway, Emily and Jamie heading for the front door. "Gonna get you two something to drink for the road eh?" The redhead remarked as she opened the door, a welcoming wall of warmth pouring out.

"Aces mate." Jamie replied as he followed Emily inside, the Australian remaining in the mud room while Emily kicked her boots off and headed to the kitchen. Seeing no one around, Jamie produced a folded letter from his pants pocket. Pulling back his arm, Jamie closed one eye to better focus on the garbage can on the other side of the house. Holding his breath, his arm snapped forward as he threw the letter like a knife.

There was a clatter as the letter fell into the can, Jamie feeling his heartbeat calm down, knowing that Mako would never see it now.

 


	2. Impending Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update, I was crapping blood for Christmas and could barely walk before being hammered with depression and writer's block 
> 
> Big thank you to my little sister for helping me write this

"Your phone's charged right?"

"Um...well, it's charged enough."

Nodding, Jack leaned over to kiss his eldest's cheek. "Have fun, okay?"

Giving her stepfather a hug, Lena grinned. "I will Dad."

"Bye Lena." Lucio called out from the backseat, Hana waving at their older sister.

"See you two later!" The cheery Brit blew kisses at her younger siblings before she hopped out of the car and bolted across the parking lot towards the movie theatre.

Smiling, Jack began navigating the maze of parked cars before getting onto the road. Lucio and Hana had an open box of Timbits between the two, the kindergarteners happily munching on their snack.

"Dad, who's Lena seeing the movie with?" Hana piped up before she licked the frosting off her fingertips.

"Some friends of hers from school." Jack answered before he indicated his turn to the right.

"Which friends?" Lucio inquired.

Opening his mouth to answer, Jack closed it when he realized something very important. "I...I don't know actually."

"Maybe she has a girlfriend!" Hana's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Maybe they wanted to kiss and stuff in the dark!" Lucio added.

The two children were startled when the car suddenly stopped, their stepfather's face not visible. "Dad?"

Turning his head with a hopefully genuine looking grin, Jack answered. "Red light is all, how about we go see Fareeha, she's probably bored without Lena around."

When his younger two children gave an excited whoop, Jack turned his attention back to the road with stark terror in his eyes. How had he never realized it? He never had a problem with Lena being gay, but what if her "date" was toying with her? What if her "date" was about to pressure Lena into drugs?! What if Lena's "date" was actually a man in disguise?!

During the drive to the Amari's, the speedometer on the dashboard was a little over the speed limit as all sorts of scenarios ran through Jack's mind.

 

* * *

 

Something Moira had learnt from high school was that being tall with fiery red hair made it very hard to blend in. If her towering stature didn't give her away, then her orange locks certainly would. Yet for her unique body, no one gave her a second glance as the coroner slithered through the crowd.

Peeling her grey anorak off to reveal her Queen t-shirt, Moira scanned the crowd behind her black sunglasses. A shock of red drew her gaze, the lanky woman recognizing the young redhead that was filing her way into Theatre 2. Turning her attention back to the ticket machine, Moira quickly puchased herself a ticket to the film.

Hanging back out of sight, Moira's left hand twitched in her pocket. Had she realized the connotations behind Emily's request for her outing, she wouldn't be incognito right now. But she feared for her niece, the thought of her being in the prescence of a high school boy...

Moira shuddered as memories of her first so called "date" came back with frightening clarity. If the boy Emily brought with her was anything like the only guy who ever went out with her, then Moira would make certain that he never tried anything--

"Moira?"

"Yes?" Moira turned to the voice and immediately cursed herself for letting her cover slip.

Jack tilted his head as he sipped on his giant thermos. "Which Theater you in?"

"Theater Two." Moira answered coolly.

Jack's face was puzzled. "...you're here to watch the new Lego movie?"

Moira was glad her sunglasses hid her shifty eyes. "...well, there's nothing wrong with broadening one's opinions."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

The two gave each other a long and piercing staring contest before Moira spoke again. "Well, I'm afraid I should get going, the advertisments should be done now."

"I'm seeing the same movie too." Jack added as he fell into step with the redhead.

"....of course." Moira muttered as she plucked her sunglasses off, the darkness of the theatre engulfing the two. Heading her way up the staircase towards the back, she could still hear Jack's boots behind her. "Are you in Row J too?"

"Yep."

Reaching the mostly vacant row of seats, the two got into their seats, Moira sitting between Jack and a man in a black hoodie. If it weren't for the scoff of disbelief, she would've immediately began scanning the crowd for Emily but the voice she heard interrupted her search.

"What the f--".

Both Moria and Jack whipped their heads over to see a familiar face looking at them in shock.

They blinked in unison. "... Gabriel!?"

 

* * *

 

"Haha, too slow!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"AM NOT! NERF THIS STINKER!"

Laughing delightedly as Hana threw a poorly-aimed beanie, Fareeha ducked behind the living room couch and took aim with her nerf pistol. An orange dart propelled itself from the barrel as she squeezed the trigger and bounced harmlessly off of Hana's forehead. "Ouch!"

"Haha! Three to two, Shorty!"

Hana's four year old face twisted into a scowl (or her attempt at one). "Meanie!" She shouted and armed another beanie, "Just wait til im old enough to use nerf too!"

Shaking her head softly at the sounds of chidish chaos in her living room, Ana added the final touches to her specially made hot chocolate and turned to the kitchen counter. "Here you go, habiti."

She smiled and Lucio beamed back, accepting the cup carefully with his small hands. "Thank you Aunty~!"

"Of course, anything for my favourite 4-year-olds."

"I thought I was your favourite." Fareeha interrupted, taking a brief break in her battle to shoot her mother a look of fake indignance.

"Ah yes, but you are not four-years-old, are you?"

"Well--"

"GOTCHYA!"

Whatever Fareeha was going to say was cut off by a rather undignified sqwak as Hana tackled her from the side, and the as the two wrestled each other to the floor the conversation was lost. Lucio laughed as he watched them and Ana chuckled as well. As she turned to clean up her mess from the hot chocolate that Lucio resumed enjoying, she asked, "While I certainly dont object to your visits, might I ask what brought this one about? You're father seemed to be quite distressed."

Lucio shurgged, "I dunno. We went to go drop Lena off on her date and then he got all funny-looking and dropped us here."

Ana turned back, her interest peaked. "Oh?"

"Mm-hm. Hana thinks Lena's gonna go see that red girl, but I think she wants to go see the purple one! We even have a bet!"

The elderly woman could not stop her smile from forming, "Is that so?"

"Yep!" Taking a quick peek over his shoulder, Lucio leaned over conspiringly and waved Ana closer. She indulged him and did the same. "Dont tell Hana," He whispered loudly, "but I saw the purple girl at the door, which means I get Hana's cookies tonight!"

The small boy errupted into a fit of giggles and Ana could only shake her head as the pieces started coming together in her head.

"Oh Jack," She chuckled, "What on earth are you getting yourself into this time?"

 

* * *

 

"What are you doing here!?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Well I asked first so spill!"

"Not until you give us an answer, I think."

"Oh now you're siding with the goody-two-shoes!?"

"I'm not siding with anyone but myself, thank you very much."

"Answer the question Gabriel!"

"After you Jack!"

"Oh for heavens sakes..."

Rolling her mismatched eyes upwards, Moria felt a vein twitch as the two men bickered like children on either side of her, whispered voices on the verge of breaking out into full on shouts before she finally held up her hands.

"Enough." She demanded quietly -but with an undertone of undeniable malice- and her companions begrudginly shut their mouths. "As its doubtful any of us are here to actually 'watch' this film--"

"What are you talking about, I love this movie."

Dual sets of 'really-bruh' faces turned on Gabriel and after a moment of defiance he finally sighed. "Ok, fine. You got me."

"... It is far more likely we are all here more or less for a similar reason, yes?" Moria finished and the other two shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

"...okay, I'm keeping an eye on Amelie." Gabriel grumbled. "I'm worried she might be on a date with some dirtbag."

"As am I with Emily." Moira confessed.

"Me too with Lena." Jack added as he rummaged through his jacket.

"So, we are all here to make certain that our kids do not become entangled in a toxic relationship." Moira conceded. "For now, how about we put aside our grudges and instead pool our resources."

"...fine." Gabriel muttered.

Producing his Multi-Spectrum Goggles from his jacket, Jack placed them over his eyes and engaged it's night vision. "Okay, I can see people in the dark but it's not in color. Reckon Lena will be the easiest to find with how spiky her hair gets."

"Emily and Amelie will be difficult to identify then." Moira murmured as the opening titles began. "Their hair colors along with their fashion sense is key to finding them from a distance."

"Well if boy scout can find Lena, I can get close and see who she's with." Gabriel supplied as he ran a hand through his goatee. "From that angle, more people will be visible but I've only got one shot at getting close without being compromised."

Carefully scanning the crowd, Jack lightly ground his teeth. Thus far it seemed like the movie had been out a few days, the audience more disperesed with plenty of gaps here and there in the seats. Zooming in, Jack hummed in thought as a head of spiky hair caught his eye. While the glare from the giant screen made it little more then a silhouette, Jack could never forget the messy and fluffy head of hair that could never be tamed.

"I've got them in my sights." Jack whispered.

"Mark their position." Gabriel spoke in a hushed tone.

Reaching into his pant's pocket, Jack carefully aimed his laser pointer at his eldest daughter. While it was on for less then a second, Gabriel gave a grunt of confirmation. "Any sign of the others?" Moira quietly inquired.

Meticulously surveying the audience, Jack shook his head. "No sign of Emily or Amelie yet. Glare from the screen is too strong so I can see that there's someone next to Lena but I cannot pick out any details."

"I can." Gabriel smirked before edging his way out of their row. "My phone's on silent and on lowest brightness, I'll text you details."

After nodding, Jack and Moira watched Gabriel slip into the murky shadows. No one ever admitted it, but they found it unnerving how easily Gabriel could disappear. Then again, Jack thought to himself, There's a reason his callsign was GHOST when he was in Black Ops.

He just hoped all that experience would be enough this time around.

 

* * *

 

Mako's workshop was by no means a quiet place.

The constant pounding of hammers against metal and whirring of mechanics made it a very lively place to work in, and no matter the hour one oculd usually hear the faint sound of music in the background as the radio played. But this time, the ever present ruckus of work was absent, and instead replaced by the deafening scream of Norwegian heavy metal.

"YOU CALL THAT AIR GUITARING!?" Jamison bellowed over the cacophany of shredding and a flushed Bridgette smirked, brandishing her broom-turned-guitar.

"THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER, PUNK?"

"HELLS YES!"

Without further prompting, Jamison leapt off the workbench in a surprising display of agility and unlatched his peg-leg in one fluid motion. Landing in a perfect knee slide, the Aussie teen whipped his head back and shredded a 'tune' on his leg like a true rock maestro.

Bridgette couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. From the start, she and the blonde had taken a shining to each other, and their mutual love for rock -and the subsequent dance battles that typically ensued- served to cement that friendship. It was a refreshing break from the boring life of adulting.

Setting aside her broom as the song finally reached it's end, Bridgette turned towards the small staff kitchenette. "I'm getting myself a drink, want one?"

Jaime grinned broadly at her from his sprawled position on the floor. "Cheers, luv!"

As the redhead exited, Jaime pushed himself up and reattached his leg. "Ladies and gents, tha' brings us t' the end o' our performance with yours truly the victor!"

"You wish, Junkrat!" Bridgette's voice floated out from the kitchenette, and Jaime cackled just as the phone rang.

Leaping nimbly to his foot, the lanky teen quickly loped over to the handset and scooped up the phone. "Rutledge Motor Services, wot can I do ya' for?"

"Jamison Fawkes?"

Something in the voice's tone made Jaime pause, "..Yea?"

"This is Assistant Principal Mei Zhou."

Oh shit.

All traces of previous humour vanished and Jaime had to squash the urge to jam the phone down and run. Swallowing once, he managed a strangled "Oh."

"I'm calling in regards to your disciplinary hearing on the 14th. Is Mako Rutledge available?"

For the first time he could remember, Jaime thanked every god he knew of that his foster dad had left earlier to pick up more supplies. "Sorry, he's jus' popped out. Take a message for ya?"

He could almost feel the chill disdain radiating from the other end of the phone, "Very well. Please inform him that the hearing shall take place at 8am sharp at the Student Concillor's Office and will determine whether or not you will be expelled after the events regarding Dean and his friends. Attendance is mandatory, or expulsion will be immediate."

"Ah... Roight."

"Have a good day, Mr. Fawkes." Ms. Zhou coldly replied, -as if she hadn't just threatened to throw Jaime to the sharks seconds earlier- before the line went dead.

Jaime was frozen.

He'd grown up in one of the most unhabitable places on the planet with nothing but his wits and a few scraps of metal to survive. He'd avoided gangs, the constant threat of dying painfully, starvation and being eaten alive on a regular basis. He'd had his limbs blown off with barely any medical help, and he'd traversed the globe as a stowaway.

All of this together paled at the thought of dissapointing his father.

Hearing the rattle of plastic against metal as the hand holding the phone trembled, Jaime finally remembered to put it back on the reciever as he tried to control his heart-beat. He didn't want to have to run again. Hell he loathed school but he was more than willing to put up with it because it was want his dad wanted. And he really, really, really did not want to find out what happened if Mako found up he screwed this up to.

"Jaime?"

The grubby blonde jumped and whirled to see Bridgette behind him, a glass of water in her hands and a look of concern on her face. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yea! Yea, jus, jus' a little tired from all that dancing 's all."

The lie came out hurried, and Brigette looked doubtful. "... Are you sure? You look a little shaken--"

"Naw, 's fine! Absolutely fine!" Jaime tried, plastering the biggest smile he could manage on his face in an effort to soothe his friend's worries.

"Jaime..."

"Ta' for the water!" He interrupted as he took the glass and he drank from it gratefully, thankful he had something to help change topics. He downed the drink in one go and bobbed his head cheerily, "C'mon! You was gonna play summa' them Hammerfall blokes, rememba?"

Bridgette looked like she still wanted to ask more about the phone call, but she let it go with a small sigh as she grabbed her music player. "If you're sure then..."

Jaime almost burst out laughing. Of course he wasn't sure, he was on the verge of getting expelled! As 'Glory to the Brave' started to roll out though, he knew for a fact that the only thing he was remotely sure was that Mako could never find out about that phone call.

 

* * *

 

Despite all the emo-teenager jokes people cracked about his fashion sense, Gabriel knew the practical uses of the color black. It made it difficult for one to see any dirt or grime stains, helped retain heat in cold environments, and was excellent camoflauge in low-light conditions.

Despite the many spy films that depicted covert operatives crawling along the ceiling with all manners of stealth equipment, Gabriel found his approach to be rather straightforward. Sticking to the far right of the theatre, the SWAT commander simply snuck into a seat in front of him every few minutes. Every now and then someone would glance at him, but Gabriel just leaned back in his seat with his eyes on the screen and no one questioned it.

Turning his head to the middle section, the grizzled man recognized the mess of spiky hair that was getting closer. He also saw someone with dark long hair next to her, his current angle of vision making it difficult to determine any other features about the Brit's possible date. With everyone else focusing on the movie, Gabriel easily crept across the aisle and into the empty seat across from him.

If he had taken a moment to think about it, Gabriel would've seen one immense tactical flaw in the plan. There was one glaringly obvious Achilles heel that the three of them failed to realize, one that set disaster into motion.

"DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM YOU IDIOT!!"

Unlike the other patrons in the theatre, Gabriel did not turn his head to shush Jack's outburst. Instead, he paid more attention to the film's protagonist handing over a plot device of some sort to what was obviously the villain. "HE'S GOING TO BETRAY YOU DAMMIT!!" Gabriel shouted.

Horrified silence descended upon him, three recognizable faces in the audience ahead of him turning their faces to see who was yelling at the screen. He realized that the dark head of hair was colored violet, a familiar shade of red hair next to his eldest daughter.

"Papa?!"

"Dad?!"

"Aunty?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope This was worth the wait


	3. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the dust settles, it's time to pick up the pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my little sister for helping me write this and to my faithful fanbase. You're the reason why i keep writing and I can never thank you enough for that

When she looked back on the many years she had helped look after the Reyes kids, Angela had to admit that she had never seen Amelie upset towards her stepfather. Watching the silently furious teen storm past before a haggard Gabriel staggered in was a new one for the doctor.

"Is she having adolescence?" Jesse mused as he stared at the door to his older sister's room.

"Possibly..." Angela murmured as she approached Gabriel. He looked as if he lost half of his life. "What on earth happened?!"

Gabriel ran a hand down his face. "...I may have overreacted and tried to sneak into the theatre she was in to make sure she wasn't dating anyone bad."

"May have?" Angela scoffed as she put her hands on her hips.

"...okay, I definitely did."

The Swisswoman pinched her nose. "That is one of the stupidest things you could do Gabriel."

Gabriel gave a grunt as he leaned his head against the wall. Jesse pursed his lips as he carefully slid out of his chair, taking care to prevent making any noise as he crept out of the room.

"I get that you worry about your kids." Angela sighed. "But you need trust them more. You taught them hand to hand combat, you told me that Amelie could easily pummel anyone who tries to touch her!"

"I...I know..." The SWAT commander's shoulders sagged.

Angela looked between the door to Amelie's room and Gabriel. "...give her a little while before you apologize."

"I never messed up this badly Angela." Gabriel muttered. "You think she will forgive me?"

The blonde patted his shoulder. "She will in time."

Finally scraping his face from the wall, Gabriel turned his tired gaze to Angela. "How was everyone else?"

"Genji and Jesse got into an argument about Pokemon and Sombra tried to sneak into the cookie jar again."

A slight smile finally appeared on Gabriel's face as he chuckled. "None of them went too far?"

"The boys settled their dispute through video games." Angela replied. "And Sombra helped sweep the floor."

Nodding, Gabriel ran a hand through his long black hair. "I'll drop you off at home?"

"That would be wunderbar."

Striding down the hall, Gabriel opened a door to see Genji and Jesse huddled on the bottom bunk with a Nintendo DS each. Looking up from his game, Genji jostled his brother with his elbow. "Yes?"

"I'll just be dropping Ms. Ziegler off at home. Don't go burning down the house, gottit?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow until the two nodded.

"What's Amelie upset about?" Jesse scratched behind his ear, ruffling his long mangy hair.

The SWAT commander's jaw tensed for a moment. "...not my place to say. Just don't do anything stupid, got it?"

After his sons gave him sounds of understanding, Gabriel vacated their room to see Angela pulling her jacket on. Reaching for his black leather trenchcoat, the Latino wrapped it over his dark grey hoodie as the two stepped out to see orange and purple streaks painted across the sky as long black shadows were drawn over the unspoiled ivory field.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Angela sighed as she popped up her jacket's collar.

Gabriel's eyes were drawn to the doctor's features in the winter sunset. "...yep."

After a silent drive to and back from the Lindholms, Gabriel sighed as he walked back into his home. Reaching his eldest's room, his knuckles hovered over the door as he swallowed. Taking a few deep breaths, he finally knocked. "...it's me."

He heard nothing from inside.

"...I'm sorry for humiliating you in front of your friends." Gabriel continued as he dragged a hand down his face. "I...I overreacted when I thought about you going on a date with someone. It does not make what I did alright..."

Still silent.

"...I worry about you." Gabriel sighed. "I worry about you a lot."

When the silence continued, Gabriel started to make his way to his room until he heard the door open. A pair of arms were around him next, the SWAT commander turning his head to see Amelie hugging him. He began to gently pat her head. "I'm sorry."

Amelie hugged her stepfather for a little while before she sharply smacked the side of his head. Gabriel's bewilderment was soon replaced with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed his temple. "Yeah, I deserve that."

While it was tinged with sadness, a smile still appeared on Amelie's face. "Yes you do."

 

* * *

 

If one were to observe a certain British burnette stashed away in her room, they would feel an immediate pang of concern for the collection of pillows she currently had crushed in her arms. True, as inanimate objects pillows lacked the need for air as living beings do and thus did not suffer from the threat of asphixiation, but one could not help but worry over the fact that they could very well explode sooner or later if Lena didnt loosen her embrace.

Huffing for an umpteenth time into her load, Lena scowled at the wall next to her bed for a moment before burrowing her face in one of the pillows. Predictably, this action was then followed by a muffled -yet still audible- scream as she vented her frustrations, as well as some childish kicking she would later deny.

This had been happening on and off every since she got home from the date-turned-disaster, and that had been several hours ago.

Lena wasnt usually all that good at holding grudges. The few she did get typically only lasted a few minutes at best, and that was when she was actively trying to stay mad. This time however, all she had to do was think of the matching looks of terrified embarrasment her dad and uncle shared and her frustration would spike.

"Dumb dad and his dumb 'tactical visor' and stupid pickiness about movies..." She grumbled and squeezed her pillows tighter.

Its not that she didnt love her father any less, -he still meant the world and more to Lena- but was it SERIOUSLY too much to ask if she had a little 'private-time' every now and then? She was a good girl! Its not like she spent her free time picking up bad habits or even deliberatly acting on all the things she knew annoyed her father. She just wanted to hang out with some friends! Albeit a pair of absolutely gorgeous, drop dead beauties she fantasized regularly about- where was she going with this?

The point was it was a harmless date that could've been amazing but ended up being the most embarrasing moment in her life! Sighing again, Lena buried her face deeper in to her hostage of fluffiness and tried not to scream yet again.

Then she screamed again.

When she finally finished, she dragged her face up and whined, "It was one date! Is it really so hard for him to trust me? UGH!"

She threw her pillows away -satisfied at the loud THWUMPs they made when they came in contact with her head board, only to instantly regret it as she now had nothing left to squeeze the death out of. Instead, she ruffled her spikes with an aggravated huff and crossed her arms. "Well, he got what he wanted I guess! See if I ever come out of this room again! HMPH!"

Lena had just decided this with a definative nod when there was a sudden knock on her door.

Of course there is. She mentally deadpanned. Adjusting herself so she was more comfortable, she shouted "NO THANK YOU!" to drive away whom she assumed to be her dad when a voice that was entirely too young and cute to be him answered

"PllleeeAAAASe?"

Bollocks. How dare he use such an underhanded method!

Her face set halfway between a scowl and a pout, Lena begrudingly got off her bed and opened the door to her dad's secret weapon. "Hi Hana."

The four-year old beamed in triumph. "Hiii~!"

Not for the first time, Lena's face melted into a smile at the abject adorablness before her, and despite her earlier mood she was swiftly scooping her little sister up into her arms.

"Hows my lil rabbit today?" She giggled.

The small girl laughed delightedly, "AWESOME~! I totally kicked Lucy's butt at Star Craft today!"

"Well done luv!"

"And we got pancakes for dinner too! It was really cool! But..." Hana's bright smile faded a bit as she looked at Lena with big brown eyes. "It would've been a lot cooler if you were there too."

... BOLLOCKS.

Trying to ignore the feeling of guilt that was attempting to smack her upside the head, Lena allowed her smile to drop with a sigh and kissed Hana's head. "I'm sorry luv, I'm just in a bit of a tif with dad right now..."

Innocent eyes shone with curiousity. "Why?"

Lena stiffened as she imagined herself explaining to her four year old sister how their dad ruined her date with two of the most georgous people she'd ever encountered. Her face flushed at the thought, and she eventually stammered, "Weeell, lets just say he embarrassed me when I went out with my friends today." There. Innocent enough.

"Why?"

"Coz he's over-protective and worried and always freaks out every time I try and do anything even REMOTELY roman--" She paused and glanced at her sister, "Uh, I mean... Social."

"Why?"

"Coz he's a big worry wart, thats why!"

"Hmmm." Hana put on her best thinking face as she closed her eyes. Eventually, she brightened and gave Lena a big smile. "I guess that means he must really love you and is worried about some big meanie hurting you!"

And just like that Lena's anger deflated. Looking at those big brown eyes and hearing the utter simplicity of it broke down her walls of indignance and in one fell swoop her grudge vanished.

Smiling softly, Lena admittedly quietly "Yeah, I guess he does."

She was still annoyed at him, for sure, but as Hana laughed again and demanded they go down for more pancakes, Lena knew that she was already well on her way to forgiving him.

 

* * *

 

"Don't shoot Red, it's just me!" Ashe called out as she closed the door behind her, shutting out the bitter winds of winter. Tossing her keyring onto the counter near the door, the ivory-haired woman kicked her cowboy boots off to reveal her green and orange knit socks. "You are home right?"

Hearing nothing, Ashe sauntered down the hall. As usual, the walls were bare of any pictures or photos, a lone light from the kitchen illuminating the dull grey hallways. Reaching the living room, she recognized the lanky frame that was sprawled along the couch underneath the patchwork quilt.

Carefully avoiding the empty bottles, Ashe knelt next to the redhead and gently shook her shoulder. "The hell happened Moira?"

"My complete inability to provide a proper home for my goddaughter." The coroner bitterly muttered, her face buried in the couch cushion.

Frowning, Ashe noticed the illuminated cellphone on the floor. Rolling the empty Cutty Sark bottle away from the device, the barista pursed her lips as she read the latest text. "Normally I'd mention that it was a bad idea to stalk your niece to the movies, but I think you've picked up on that already."

Moira could only manage a grunt.

Shrugging the satchel off her shoulder, Ashe flicked the bag open. "I get that you're pretty blue, but I'm still firing up the DVD."

Another grunt.

Reaching for the PS3 controller on the floor, the white-haired woman sat on the thick red shag carpet as she set up the movie. Shuffling to the TV unit to put in the disc, Ashe returned to her seat, the back of her head leaning against Moira's shoulder. As the opening credits began to accompany the gentle melody of a flute, Ashe stretched her legs out in front of herself.

"...y'know she doesn't hate you." The barista began. "She's just angry that you kinda rocked up outta knowhere and went all Big Brother on her."

The Irishwoman was still silent.

Sighing, Ashe stretched an arm up, her palm resting on Moira's shoulder. "She doesn't hate you Moira."

"She doesn't love me either."

The sharpness of the comment drew Ashe's gaze.

"No one does."

"Now that's a whole lotta horse shit and you know it." Ashe retorted, her hand tightening its grip on the redhead's shoulder. If she were a woman of comfort, she would've started a tirade about how the coroner was her favorite patron and that their conversations and debates were the biggest reason she still worked there...

Leaning her head forwards, Ashe heard the rustle of cloth and cushions, a faint glimpse of Moira's still red eyes visible. Neither one spoke again, Moira's shuffling a bit so her face was closer to Ashe's.

 

* * *

 

"--and then we all get kicked out of the theatre because their outburst 'disturbed' all the other customers!"

Wiping down a collection of spark plugs with an old rag, Mako couldn't help but snort as Emily regaled the mechanic duo with the antics of her carevgiver and co, Jaime hooting with laughter next to him. He was well aware of the fierce love and protection Gabriel, Moira and Jack had for their children, but nevertheless he found himself agreeing with Emily in that they perhaps took it a tad too far this time.

There was absoultely nothing wrong with wanting to protect one's kids, but stalking them to the theatres during a date? Both unoriginal and doomed from the start.

Mako hadn't been aware of this plan, because if he had been he probablly would've tried to talk them out of it. The chances of them actually listening were slim, but at least he would've tried.

"So wotchya do after that then?" Jamie piped up -interrupting Mako's thoughts- and Emily let out a frustrated sigh.

"I spent the next 20 minutes in the most awkward drive of my LIFE with my psycho Aunty is what!" She groaned.

"Oi." Mako spoke up and he raised a brow at the red-head. It was a mild warning with no real heat, but Emily understood the message all the same and sighed again, ruffling her wild locks.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I said that." She mumbled apologetically. " I just..."

There was a slight pause as she tried to organize her thoughts before she discarded them all with a loud groan, dropping her head into her hands. "... I just don't know what to do! I love Aunty Moira, I really, really do! But every time something like this happens its just this big mess we ignore so we don't feel uncomfortable!"

"Why you gois do tha' for?" Jaime asked again, the sweet and hopelessly oblivious boy.

Emily managed to sag even further. "I don't know... It just seems easier..."

"Sounds more dumb then easy if's always like that." Jaime commented and Mako cuffed him upside the head. "OW!"

"Watch your mouth boy." The older stated simply, but Emily was looking at the indignant teen with interest as opposed to offence. "What do you mean?"

Poking his tongue out at his psuedo father, Jaime looked back at his work as he put in his two cents. "Jus' seems kinda du-- er, 'un-ness-ess-sary' ta me. All the dancin' 'round, I mean. Always found it easier ta be straight up personally."

With that, Mako agreed. "He does have a point, Em."

Emily's hands had moved down as he spoke so they now rested under her chin, and she gave the Rutlegdes a considering look as she thought it over. There was a long pause as the redhead considered the advice before she finally broke it with an almost timid "What should I do?"

A thoughtful hum rumbled out of Mako's chest as he examined the spark-plugs in his meaty hand. Deeming them clean enough, he set them on his workbench and looked Emily straight in the eye. "Talk. I think you and your Aunt Moira are long overdue for a conversation."

"Juuus' LET IT ALL OUT like one'a them explosions ya' see in Top Gear!" Jaime added a little too enthusiastically and Mako jostled him. "DAMMIT I DIDN'T EVEN SAY NUTHIN!"

Emily couldn't help but laugh as Jaime through a small fit -and being smacked again after the fact he let loose a string of curse words that could make Aunt Moira blush- and allowed a more contented smile to settle on her lips.

"A talk, huh?" She repeated to herself quietly and ran a hand through her hair, soothing uncertain nerves.

A talk didn't sound all that bad to her. She'd just give it a few more hours so that she could get everything sorted out before apporaching her Aunt. Lets hope we can actually get the words out. She thought mirthlessly, and smiled again as the workshop errupted into classic Rutledge chaos before her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope this work was worth the wait. Comments are most welcome


	4. Long Cold Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single winter night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my little sister for helping me write this and to my faithful fanbase for your patience and kindness. I can never thank you enough for that
> 
> Went with an experimental writing structure, hope you like

"...and so I shoved his intestines back into the gaping tear in his side and cauterized it with my red hot blade before throwing him over my shoulder and carrying him back to the extraction point which was six kilometers through the battlefield!" Reinhardt mimed a fireman's lift, one of his legs on the desk in a heroic pose. "I kept Conrad up with one arm while the other carried my gun and I blasted my way through a storm of bullets and shells, right in the heart of the maelstrom of war!"

The entire class listened intently, all 20 pairs of eyes glued on their principal as he hastily scrawled a dotted line and arrow across a map on the whiteboard, the trail ending at an X on the map. "And after I fought through 6 Bastions and 12 Troopers, I scaled the wall of a bombed-out apartment to bring Conrad to the awaiting helicopter." Turning to face the class, the hulking German radiated an air of magnificence. "But then, the Omnics struck! A Bastion had followed me up the wall and once it transformed into its turret mode, I tackled the robot which sent us both careening off the building!"

There was a gasp from the students, Reinhardt reenacting his actions. "Grabbing its turret, I forced it to turn around and fire on the Omnics below before it broke my fall! But still surrounded, I then got out my trusty knife and carved my way back to my squadron who had heroically held off a storm of lead to buy me the time I needed to save General Conrad!"

The teenagers gaped in amazement as their principal dusted himself off. "And that is how you properly cauterize a bleeding wound. Any questions?" While most of the health class began jotting down notes, one raised her hand. "Ja?"

"How do you check for a concussion?" The redhead sported a blue rugby jersey that had been well-worn from many years of wear and tear.

"I have the perfect story to answer that!" Reinhardt boomed before clearing his throat. "So, this was during the Belarus Campaign, my last mission before joining the Crusaders. We were assigned to extract Premiere Nikolai from his palace that was under assault! After evading heavy anti-air fire, our transport took too damage and so we made a HALO jump out of the burning wreckage, right into--"

The bell rang, cutting off the rest of the lesson. While many of the students gave sounds of being disheartened, the principal clapped his hands. "Don't worry, Mrs. O'Connor is still sick and I will be your substittute health teacher for tomorrow! Now all of you have a good evening and remember to eat your vegetables!"

Finishing up for the day took longer then usual for the colossus, Reinhardt sorting through both his usual paperwork along with the classes he was substitute for. While it took longer, he was still heading back home more or less near the usual time. Pulling his gargantuan car up the driveway, Reinhardt was about to step out before he faltered.

"Verdammt..." The giant muttered as he dropped to one knee and began fiddling with the bolts to his knee brace. Once it was bending properly, he resumed his walk back to the house. Opening the door, his nose inhaled the rich aroma from the kitchen. "Ahhh, Swedish meatballs!"

"It'll be ready by 7!" Ingrid called out from the kitchen.

"How was work?" Her husband was folding up the newspaper as he hopped out of his recliner.

"The class was enraptured with my recounting of the Berlin mission!" Reinhardt boomed.

"The time you fought an OR-15 with your bare hands?"

"No, the time I saved General Conrad."

"Right, the one they made into a movie." Torbjiorn's face screwed up with distaste. "I'll admit that Alan Stallone was not good casting for you."

"I would've gotten Johan Shwarzenager if he was interested." Reinhardt replied as he took a seat on the couch. "How was work?"

"Methinks I've gotten some new metallurgy techniques that will yield stronger alloys." The dwarf answered as he checked his watch. "Hmmm, should probably go pick up Brigitte."

Reinhardt glanced at the clock. "It's not even 6:30."

"True, but I'll be driving in snowbound conditions." Torbjiorn got this feet and headed into the kitchen. "Need anything while I'm out dear?"

"There's nothing I need, but I'd say that you and Brigitte have been working hard enough to deserve some beer." Ingrid answered before leaning down to accept the kiss from her husband.

"I'll make a quick stop then." Torbjiorn remarked as he approached the mud room to don his fur-lined boots and thick coat. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" His wife called out.

Stepping into the brisk winter evening, Torbjiorn gave a content sigh after inhaling the cold air. It wasn't quite the same as a Scandinavian winter, but Canada still had a welcoming familiarity. Snow crunched underfoot as he approached his pickup truck, the older vehicle firing up with a quiet hum. While electric, the Swede was a strong advocate for vehicles with tires.

Driving his way out of the suburb, the dwarf leaned over to turn on the CD player. Drums, guitars, and the bass stormed out of the speakers in an iron-forged hammer of music, Torbjiorn banging his head to the tune of warriors and conquerors. "Voices of victory are shouted and proclaimed, the kingdom of glory is mine!"

Reaching one of the main roads, the Swede's voice accompanied the singer's. "The raise of the will are a prophecy filled of the lord of the day and the night! Have nothing to sell but the power of Hell, my armies of fire await!" Reaching a red light, Torbjiorn continued to belt out the lyrics in his gravelly voice. "And here to be paid for the pacts that were made, my payments can never be late!"

Ivory flecks of snowflakes came pouring down from above, the savage drums of metal and snarls of guitars almost making his truck shake while slate grey clouds hung above the streetlamps that lit up the night. It may not have been his homeland, but Torbjiorn would be damned if he didn't think it was pretty close.

Pulling up into the parking lot, Torbjiorn silenced the radio as the truck fell quiet. Hopping out of the truck, the dwarf approached the liquor store. Neatly arrayed boxes of wines and whiskey tins were made into elaborate patterns on the floor, wine casks and tins stacked higher until they went well over Torbjiorn's head.

"Talk about needless flaunting." The engineer muttered as he approached the cool room. Glancing through the window, he saw an ivory-haired woman inside that had her hands full with the two large boxes of Alexander Keith's in her arms. Grabbing the door handle, Torbjiorn held the door open for her.

"Thanks." Ashe nodded, the brim of her hat tapping the large box she carried.

"Anytime." Torbjiorn replied before entering the cool room.

Approaching the counter, Ashe fished her wallet out to place a few bills on the counter before picking the boxes back up. Backing out of the liquor store, her back pushed the door open, salt crunching underneath her cowboy boots. After a minute of carefully edging across the icy parking lot, she finally got the beer into the trunk of her '69 Chevelle.

Her knuckles rapped against the cold window of the driver's seat. "I'll drive."

The door opened for Bob to climb out, the large Omnic rounding the car to hop into the passenger seat while Ashe took the wheel. The V8 engine was quick to growl to life, Ashe navigating her way out of the parking lot and back onto the street. "So, any word on the rat?"

Bob shook his head.

The ivory-haired woman's face curled into a vicious snarl. "Fucking snitch rats out one of our safehouses gets a bunch of my boys killed..." Glancing at the impassive gaze from the Omnic next to her, Ashe sighed. "Ahhh, sorry. Just stressed about the whole thing is all."

For a rather gigantic machine of cold metal, Bob was surprisingly gentle as he patted Ashe's shoulder.

"Heh, thanks Bob." Ashe gave her best friend a small smile. "You wanna put on some tunes?" The second the Omnic fired up the radio, Ashe raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

An almost mischievious look seemed to appear on Bob's face as the acoustic guitar and double bass began to play. Shaking her head, the ivory-haired woman rested one arm by the elbow against her window and leaned her head in her palm. Almost involuntarily she started to sing along. "Well there wasn't a bet that he wouldn't take, he had a neck that you couldn't break, bay or brundy couldn't shake, the breaker..."

It did not take too long for them to park the Chevelle behind a familiar Rolls Royche, Ashe and Bob climbing out of the car. While Ashe retrieved the large boxes of beer cans, she heard an accented voice. "Bob, good to see you again."

The large Omnic took the boxes from Ashe, allowing a short-haired redhead to give her a short hug. "Thanks for coming."

"Any time Red." The barista chuckled as she was welcomed inside. "How goes the undertakin'?"

"The latest corpse was dismembered." Moira muttered. "Was a nightmare putting him back together again."

Hanging her duster and hat up, Ashe's cowboy boots were kicked off as she followed Moira to the kitchen. Bob had already cracked open a couple beers for the two women, a dozen more stashed in the fridge while a gentle hiss of steam seeped out of the simmering pot on the stove.

"Izzat Skullkicker?" Ashe licked her lips.

"Your nose has once more led you to the correct answer." Moira chuckled as she tapped their beer cans together before she downed the whole can in one go. Glancing out to the hall, there was a slight twitch in her gloved hand. "Your ride is here?"

"Y-yeah..." Emily ran a hand through her long red locks. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow..."

A nervous laugh escaped both redheads' lips as the teenager pulled her winter boots and ebon trenchcoat on. Once she was outside, Emily buried her face into her hands as she groaned. "Two weeks and we still haven't talked..."

A short honk of a car's horn brought her attention to the hovercar that was idling at the edge of the lawn, the redhead climbing into the back seat and right into the embrace of a spiky-haired girl her age. "Great to see you again luv!"

"Likewise Lena." Emily giggled as she returned the hug. "And thank you for driving here Ms. Amari."

"You may call me Ana if you'd like." The ex-sniper chuckled as she drove down the street. "But 'Aunty' is acceptable since you two are practically married."

Emily cackled as a red-faced Lena leaned forward to smack her godmother's shoulder. "We'renotacoupledammit!"

"Come on, let an old lady have some fun." Ana teased as she waited for an old couple to cross the street. "And Emily, how have you been?"

"I've been good, thanks." The redhead smiled, "Just.. Me and my aunt again."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing too serious its just... We really suck at communicating." Emily admited with an embarrassed grin. Ana nodded sagely, "Ahh. Give it time, habiti. I'm sure you two will work it out."

Emily was less optimistic, but she nodded anyways. "Lets hope so."

A thought occured to her and she looked over at Lena, "Wait, what about Amelie? Is she able to make it?"

"Oh bloody hell, I knew I was forgetting something!" Lena cursed and whipped out her cell. Typing a number that was muscle memory at this point, Lena put her phone to her ear and waited til she heard an answering "Bonjour."

"Hey Ammy!" Lena greeted, "Sorry I didn't double check sooner luv, but I wanted to see if you were still able to make it tonight?"

Amelie's response was apologetic, "Ah, forgive me, mon chere, I have to look after my little siblings tonight, Papa's headed off and he needed a responsible babysitter."

"Awwww." Both Lena and Emily pouted, and on the other end of the line Amelie could picture their faces with surprising accuracy.

Sighing quietly, Amelie smoothed her hair back with her free hand. "I do apologize, cherie."

"Nah, it's ok Luv. I get it. We'll just try again another time?"

A small smile tugged at the French teen's lips, "Oui, I would like that."

"Ok, nanight Ammy! Tell your siblings we said hi!"

"Good night, mon petite chere."

Ending the call with her thumb, Amelie tossed her phone just as a loud squeal rang out from the kitchen.

Jumping in alarm, Amelie was already on her feet and rushing to the source of the noise before the word "Sombra?" had fully left her mouth. This turned out to be a mistake as 50 Ilbs of excited 4-year old tackled her to the ground. "ACK!"

"Ammy!" Sombra cried, "Hide me!"

"Wait-what? Sombra, whats--!"

A brownish thing was shoved into her face and Amelie had to pull her head back to avoid getting a nose full of it. With the distance, she was able to make out the shape of the brown thing better and she blinked in surprise when she recognized Jessie's beloved 'Bessie'. "What--"

"I wanted to play hide n' seek but Jesse was being mean n' told me to buzz off so I took his hat while he wasn't looking but he saw me n' now he's chasing me n' I now I need a place to hide!"

Amelie was barely able to keep up with Sombra's rapid fire expantation and as she was stuttering out another confused 'Wait what?" The doorbell rang.

'Oh thank goodness.' She thought and finally sorted her thoughts out.

Giving Sombra a stern look, Amelie picked herself up of the floor -setting Sombra on her feet- and crossed her arms. "I may not understand the whole situation, but return Jesse's hat back to him and apologize."

Sombra pouted, "But--"

"I will speak with him after I see who is at the door, yes?" Amelie sighed -aware of that Sombra would throw a tantrum if she didn't- and her sister brightened considerably. "Ok!"

While Sombra skipped off, Amelie rolled her eyes -children these days- straightened out her mussed clothes and answered the front door.

"Bonjour?" She was greeted with a wall made out of cheesy christmas sweater that was larger than the entry way. "Uh..."

"Heya Am!" A cheery voice piped up somewhere next to the sweater wall, and a familiar head of soot popped into her line of sight.

"Oh, bonjour Jamie, Uncle Mako." The sweater wall rumbled a greeting and Amelie looked up to see her uncle's face swamped in a scarf almost as ridiculous as his sweater. "Interesting outfit."

"Innit?" Jamie snikered and Amelie noted he was wearing matching clothes, "I saw 'em n' thought they looked roight propa' for this crappy weather!"

"I... I see..."

"ANYWHO! Can't stay too long, jus' came to drop off some early presents!"

"Your dad around?" Mako finally rumbled and at Amelie's shake of the head he shrugged. "Ah well, here. Make sure the kids dont get into them."

A huge hand diposited a collection of haphazardly wrapped presents into her arms and Amelie blinked, "Oh! Thank you."

"No problemo cobba!" Jamie announced and poofed his chest out proudly, "We is the next level of Santa, we are!"

Beneath his layers of knitted clothing, Mako rolled his eyes. "Sure we are. We've gotta head off, but tell your dad we say hi."

That last part was directed at Amelie, and as she nodded her assurance that she would pass along the message and thanked them again for the presents, they duo headed back to Mako's truck and climbed in.

"Who've we got left?" Mako asked and Jamie pulled out a ragged sheet of paper with a list of names.

"Le'see here, we got the Reyes, Ms. Vaswanni, Morrisons an' Aunty Moira, up next iiiiiisss Bridget!"

Giving a grunt of confirmation, Mako turned the truck onto the main road. The snow had thankfully stopped falling, a clear black sky overhead. The amber glow of streetlamps illuminated the streets, a boon as one of the headlights flickered.

"...Mako?"

"Nnngh?"

".....I...." Jamie swallowed. "....I'm not a bad kid roigh'?"

The older mechanic's fingers stopped drumming along the wheel. "What makes you say that?"

The Australian didn't even manage a nervous chuckle, alarm bells going off. "I ain't exactly good...I keep blowing things up or settin' em on fire, I keep yammerin' on and on..."

Reaching a red light, Mako sighed. "You're just chaotic Jamison."

"...izzat bad?"

"Not really." Indicating his turn, Mako turned the truck around the corner. "Means you're free-spirited and will fearlessly try new things."

Jamie perked up a bit at that. "Yeh?"

Nodding, the grizzled mechanic lightly ruffled the smouldering and singed blonde hair. "You're not a bad kid Jamie."

Almost immediately, Jamie's face brightened. "Thanks mate."

Chuckling, Mako motioned to the radio. "C'mon, put on some tunes."

Rummaging through the glove compartment, Jamie produced several CD cases and began flipping through them as they drove past the waterfront. The clink of plastic accompanied hums and grunts of pondering until one of the discs got his attention. The second the teen popped the CD in, the speakers trembled with the rumble of a bass and drums while guitars growled.

The two bobbed their heads to the beat, Jamie singing along. "Sound of the drums! Beating in my heart! The thunder of guns! Tell me your past! You've been, THUND--oh shite."

If it weren't for the red and blue lights up ahead, Mako would've growled Jamie for cursing. "Just keep quiet. We'll be fine."

Stopping behind the pylons, Mako rolled down the window to see a uniformed officer approach. While the dim streetlamps made it difficult to see, the cop had BAPTISTE stitched onto his uniform's shirt. "Any alcohol to drink sir?"

"None."

Raising his flashlight to quickly examine the giant's face, Baptiste gave an acknowledging hum. "One of your headlights needs replacing, but that aside you're good to go."

"Thanks officer." Mako replied.

"Drive safe." Baptiste stepped back to let the truck pass. A crackling from his walkie-talkie drew his attention, the officer reaching for the device. "Repeat that dispatch?"

"Brass is letting you finish early Baptiste." A voice replied. "Head on back while the coffee's hot."

Chuckling, Baptiste packed up the traffic cones before getting into his patrol car. As the police car peeled away down the road, a thin figure emerged from the stairway leading to the dockyard. He was in plain black jeans and hoodie, a large backpack slung over one shoulder while he had a death grip on the large case in his hand.

Keeping his head low, he was quick to duck into an alley. While he was certain there was no one left from Japan who would follow him here, his family name was an invitation for disaster. Rounding the corner to see a bar of some sort that was still open up ahead, the dark man crossed the empty street and opened the door to a old-fashioned Irish pub.

"Can I get you anything?" Zarya asked, the Russian wiping down the bar.

"Do you have any sake?" The newcomer asked as he slid into a seat. Lines from stress and scars made him appear far older then he actually was.

Shaking her head, Zarya jerked her thumb to the rack that was full of various kinds of whiskey and scotch. "Canucks love their whiskey."

Sighing, the dark man reached for a menu. "Just water then, no ice."

Filling a glass, the behemoth slid the glass across the bar and into his open palm. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just here to visit my brother."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And due to the fact I live in a third world country, WiFi is fucking overpriced by about 200%. Consequently, I may not be able to update as much as I like


	5. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another day as Christmas draws closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little something special in this one

"Any new leads?"

"Thanks to Moira's latest report, time of death is right on 10:31pm." Ana replied as she pinned the picture of a corpse with a huge hole in its chest on the bullitenboard.

Taking a sip from his thermos, Jack consulted the list of suspects. "That eliminates the brother as well as the housekeeper. Still leaves us with the ex and the son..."

"Only the ex has motive thus far." Ana hummed as she slid into her chair and immediately fired up her computer. "One worth a few hundred thousand dollars to boot."

"True, but the son was still on the premesis at the time of the murder." Jack replied as he scanned the murder board. "Frankly, a murder weapon would help a lot."

"Given this level of sophistication, the killer would be smart enough to wear gloves."

"True, but there's the VIN number and if they haven't kept good care of it, there could be dirt and gunk in it. Both of those can be tracked."

Other detectives and officers milled about in the precinct, Baptiste briskly striding in with a large plastic bag tucked under his arm. "Detectives Amari and Morrison?" Both detectives looked up at him. "Found something that might be helpful."

Unwrapping the plastic bag, Baptiste revealed the sawed-off shotgun. Giving a low whistle, Jack took the old gun. "You find this near the murder site?"

"Homeless man was trying to sell it. He showed me where he found it, was in a dumpster in spitting distance of your murder." The Haitian answered.

Nodding, Ana took the bagged gun. "I'll take it to O'Deorain, see what she can pull from this."

Not long after his partner headed out, Jack turned his head to see a bewildered expression. "...you alright Baptiste?"

Blinking, the officer nodded. "Um...sort of. I just recognized the name 'O'Deorain' is all."

That was news to Jack, an eyebrow quirking. "Moira?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Baptiste replied, his bearded features contorting with his furrowed brow. "How do you know her?"

"She was one of the combat medics assigned to my division back in the Crisis." Jack scratched his beard with his thumb. "Did you serve in the 501st?"

Baptiste shook his head. "Nah, that was before me. I met her....after that."

"...ah." Jack nodded in understanding. "If you'd like, I won't mention you're working here to her."

"Well, she might find out on her own anyways." Baptiste shurgged. "But thanks."

Watching the uniform officer starting to head back out, Jack gave nod. "Be careful out there soldier."

"You too bud."

Jack's thoughts were interrupted as a song rang out from his pocket. "Disco girl! Coming through, that girl is you! Ooooooohhh!"

Fishing his cellphone from his pocket, Jack put it to his ear. "Gabriel....yes, I'll pick them up...well I've been carpooling them for most of the school year anyways...okay, okay, I get it...up yours too...by the by, do you know a Baptiste? ....yeah, that's the guy. So what's the story?"

 

* * *

 

To say that Mako was numb to death would be an understatement. He survived gang wars and the Crisis, he watched so many friends and relatives die. He brushed death so many times himself that he accepted it as the only constant in his life. He was as much a stranger to death as he was to being held at gunpoint, the grizzled mechanic not so much as raising an eyebrow at the handgun that was pointed at him.

"Listen up fatass, you do what we say or I cap you right now." The thug spat.

Even without the skull makeup, Mako could recognize the idiot in his shop as part of Los Muertos. Sure he'd bust some heads for a few dollars, but the mechanic never touched drugs.

The moron stepped closer, face smug. "You work for us now, got it?" The dark laughter that rumbled out of the giant man unsettled the idiot. It was like rolling thunder, the kind of sound that heralded the storm. "The fuck is so funny?!"

For someone so large, the Maori man was anything but slow. He had smacked the gun out of the thug's hand and had the fool's neck in his grip under a second, Mako's furious eyes threatening to set something aflame. The idiot flailed as he gasped for breath, but the vise-grip pulled him under as his eyes closed.

Dropping the Los Muertos thug on the floor, Mako noted the rise and fall of the idiot's chest. Reaching for the discarded gun, he was quick to remove the clip before producing his cellphone. "Got a would-be hostage taker here....no, I'm fine, he's subdued....only he's gonna need an ambulance....thanks."

Planting his boot firmly on the thug's back, Mako jammed his hands into his overalls' pockets as he waited. Hearing a groan, he dug his heel into the spine, elicting a pained gasp. "Try anything and you're never walking again."

"You're dea--FUCK!"

Mako sighed as the moron screamed in pain. Before long, the familiar flashing red and blue lights appeared outside his shop. Slowly removing his hands from his pockets, the mechanic backed away with raised hands as the uniformed officers entered. "You're the one who called?"

Mako nodded as he finally took his foot off the writhing thug. It wasn't long before he was taken away on a stretcher, Mako taking a seat as he gave his statement to one of the cops. They were still packing up when Brigitte came back with large paper bags tucked under her arms.

Scanning the duo of cops that were getting into their car, Brigitte looked at her employer. "...what just happened?"

"Nothing new." Mako replied. Hearing the shop's phone ring, the giant plucked the phone from it's cradle. "Rutledge Motors...speaking...wait, what?!"

 

* * *

 

"Summoned Skull! Attack the facedown!"

"You fool! You have activated my Trap Card! Scrap Iron Scarecrow negates your attack!"

"Curses!" Jesse spat as he held his hand closer to his face, only his eyes visible between the top of his cards and his hat.

Genji drew a card, the adolescent evilly laughing as he flipped his face-down monster right side up. "Man Eater Bug destroys your Summoned Skull!" Even as the Fiend was sent to the Graveyard, Genji's diabolical grin didn't wane. "And I activate my Spell card, Reborn the Monster!"

"Monster Reborn."

"Shut it!"

Lowering her book to reveal merciless golden eyes, Amelie's glare drilled into her younger brother's head. "Excuze-moi?"

Jesse snorted as he covered his mouth with one hand, Genji clearing his throat. "I meant...uh...please be quiet." When his sister's icy gaze refused to yield, the Japanese youth bowed his head. "AndIamverysorrypleasedonotkickmebetweenthelegsagain!"

Raising her book, the French teen finally resumed reading. "Good."

Taking a few deep breaths, Genji turned back to face his brother. "As I was saying, I will revive your Summoned Skull! And he will attack your Life Points directly!"

"AAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Jesse screamed as he jumped backwards out of his seat and collapsed on the floor.

"You are now on a mere 400 Life Points brother." Genji cackled. "It will not be long before you are crushed!"

Sitting up, Jesse dramatically put his hat back on as he got back into his chair. "It ain't over yet partner..." Closing his eyes, the young gun held his hand over his deck. "...not as long as I believe in the heart of the cards..." Drawing a card with a sweeping theatrical flourish, Jesse opened his eyes and smirked.

Genji's brow furrowed, alarm bells going off. "What are you up to?"

"The Egyptian Gods are on my side!" Jesse crowed. "First off, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

Scowling, Genji removed his Trap card. "That will do you no good, you have no monsters."

"Oh?" Jesse grinned as he played his next card, his brother gasping. "Oh yeah!"

"NO! It cannot be!" Genji exclaimed as he his brother took back his Summoned Skull.

"Change of Heart will turn the tables right in your face buddy!" Jesse deviously laughed. "And you fergot to change your bug to Defense Mode too!"

Genji's eyes widened as he placed a hand on his chest. "No!"

"Oh yeah!" Jesse dramatically pointed at his brother. "Summoned Skull, destroy Man Eater Bug and put Genji's Life Points on ZERO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Genji wildly splayed his hands, sending his cards everywhere as he jumped backwards and fell onto his back. Convulsing, the adolescent then closed his eyes as he gave an over-the-top death rattle.

"Are they in Drama Club?" Lena asked with an amused look, the Brit stretched out across Amelie's lap.

"What could have given you that idea?" Amelie sighed.

 

* * *

 

Flipping through her notebook, Angela quietly read the names that were listed along with the items that were jotted next to them. "...got Reinhardt's watch, Brigitte's wrench, and Ingrid's cleaver."

Giving a satisfied hum, the Swisswoman started to lean forward. Looking up from her notebook, she saw the train slowing down long before reaching the station. Clucking her tongue, Angela turned to the next page as she saw another train ahead of hers moving off the switch and onto the track.

"Let's see, Rutledges and Reyes..." Tapping her pen against the notepad, Angela gave an 'aha!' as she started writing down gift ideas;  
-Jamison: Science books, chemistry? Phsyics?  
-Mako: New welder gloves  
-Amelie: Nightwish CD  
-Sombra: Scarf  
-The Boys: Yugioh Pokemon cards  
-Gabriel:

The last name made Angela freeze. She didn't even know why, it was not like it was new to her. They were friends for a long time, they regularly exchanged gifts on Christmas. While she spent her Yuletide at the Lindholms as she did ever since Reinhardt adopted her, she would make a visit to the Reyes family. She felt at home there, Gabriel always smiling when they danced to Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas--

Blue eyes went wide.

The pen slipped out of her hand, Angela softly gasping.

The second the train finally reached the station, the doctor was out the door and briskly striding to a familiar bar. Placing her bags on the floor, Angela slid into her usual seat. "Whiskey, NOW."

Zarya raised an eyebrow as she poured the doctor a drink and watched her down it in one go. "So what's bothering you?"

Angela ran both hands through her hair as she exhaled. "...when was the last time you had a crush?"

Eyes widened for a moment before the Russain gave a rumbling laugh. "THAT's what's bothering you doctor?"

The blonde's cheeks immediately flustered. "I-I never really had one before! Well there was Levi, but then it turned out he was gay..."

"So who is it?" Zarya teased as she served a few ale glasses on a tray.

"...is that REALLY important right now?" Angela indignantly retorted.

"The advice I'll give depends on who has captured your heart Doctor." Zarya snickered as the Swisswoman dragged her hands down her face. Sliding a beer glass towards the doctor, the bartender gave a thoughtful hum. "...is it Moira?"

Angela immediately nearly choked on her drink. Coughing a few times, cobalt eyes looked up in bewilderment. "THAT is your first guess?"

"You two talk a lot when you, her, Mako, and Gabriel come in for your Tuesday nights." Zarya idly replied.

Admittedly, that logic was sound. "...well I can see why you'd think that, but no, it's not her. It's a man."

"First step; make sure he's actually into you." Zarya commented as she wiped down a few glasses. "Because men are pigs."

"I...I have no clue if he is." Angela sighed. "I've known him for awhile, but I keep getting mixed signals."

"Has he grabbed your bottom at any time?"

"Wha-no!" Angela sputtered. "He's been a perfect gentleman the whole time."

"Those are trickier to read." The Russian quipped. "Has he so much as made any vulgar comments?"

"None. We usually talk about all sorts of things but we never really hit on each other." Angela's eyebrows knit together. "...at least I don't think we are. Is it possible to subtly flirt?"

"Yes. But what do you discuss?"

"Anything really. Science, religion, politics, war stories, and day-to-day smalltalk."

Nodding, Zarya rubbed her chin. "Any strong similarities or differences?"

"He told me his daughter was bisexual after I told him I was too." Angela felt a pleasant flutter in her chest at that particular memory. Gabriel didn't even bat an eye, he only smiled as he regaled her with when Amelie asked him that she wasn't sure if she liked boys or girls more.

"Well, he almost sounds dateable." Zarya chuckled at Angela's soured face. "Seriously though, he does sound a rank above most men."

As if one cue, the two could hear a lecherous creep trying to seduce a woman who was clearly not into him. Sighing, Zarya rolled up her sleeves as she exited the bar to settle the matter. Alone with her thoughts, Angela found it rather difficult to get Gabriel's face out of her mind.

 

* * *

 

"Personally, I prefer Nicaraguan."

"I concur, but Dominican does have a pleasant flavor." Moira replied as she took another drag on the thick cigar between her teeth. While still cold outside, the Irishwoman only had a green turtleneck keeping her warm.

Taking a few puffs, Ashe rolled her cigar between her index and middle finger. "Outta curiosity, why do you always smoke outside?"

"Habit since Emily was young." Moira answered. "Flint didn't mind that I smoked so long as I never did so while I was near her."

Nodding, Ashe exhaled a cloud of smoke. Pulling her duster in a bit, the ivory-haired woman glanced at Moira's turtleneck and slacks. "I will never understand how you keep warm in that."

"I'm cold-blooded in a figurative sense."

Chuckling, Ashe placed her cigar back between her lips. "I'd say you were from what you told me of yer army history, but nowadays I'm not so sure." Noticing the confusion on the redhead's face, Ashe smirked. "C'mon, would you have been bothered to have a nice chat with me back in yer army days?"

"...admittedly no." Moira replied.

"And yet here we are." The Deadlock took another drag. "Also, you've been looking after Emily for a little over ten years too."

There was a slight twitch in Moira's calloused and scarred right hand. "...not as well as Flint and Grace would have."

Frowning, Ashe turned her head to face the coroner. "Look, you just got back from the army and immediately had a funeral to go to and then right after that was Emily. You didn't have the time to completely recover from the war or from your brother and then they told you to look after Emily."

"Someone better would've been able to handle all that." The redhead bitterly remarked.

"Moira, someone weaker would've blown their brains out long before they got home." Ashe retorted. "True you and Em are kinda distant, but she doesn't hate you and at the very least you're keeping her healthy and welcome in your home."

Moira turned her mournful face to her friend as she inhaled another mouthful of foul air.

"You two still love each other." Ashe's voice had hardened. "Yes, you're distant, but at least you genuinely care about each other."

The quicksand that followed her didn't disappear, but Moira did feel like she wasn't sinking quite as fast at least.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's really nothing more I can say then thank you to all of you amazing readers and writers for making me feel welcome here
> 
> And yes, that gruesome mug is my face! Terribly sorry for blinding you XD


	6. A Reyes Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next few chapters will be short, but focused on each family group. Hope you enjoy

Stepping back into the warmth of his house, Gabriel gave a relieved sigh at the comforting heat. Kicking his boots off, the SWAT commander peeled off his leather trenchcoat to reveal the thick dark grey hoodie underneath. "I'm come bearing food!"

"Magnefique." Amelie commented as she stirred the stirred the cheese sauce in its pot. Her stepfather opened the clattering and boiling pot next to her to pour the macaroni in. "Merci Papa."

"Well its kinda on me for forgetting to pick it up when I was coming home from work." Gabriel sheepishly repiled as he retrieved his Kraken Rum. "I swear, these things are emptier a lot quicker then normal. Are you taking a sip from them?"

"Non." Amelie smirked, her face hidden from Gabriel's as she recounted the many times an exhausted Angela cracked open the Kraken bottle after getting the younger three to finally calm down.

Pouring himself a glass, Gabriel shrugged. "Ah, I'm probably just getting old." Taking a swig, he made his way to his recliner and immediately flopped into the comfy leather chair. Reclining, he gave a content sigh as the heat from the fireplace warmed his thick socks.

A little while later, Amelie entered the living room and lounged on the couch. "It's done cooking, just letting it cool down a bit."

"Gracias." Gabriel gave a relaxed sigh. "So, how're Emily and Lena?"

"They are doing very well." A small smile tugged at Amelie's lips.

"That's good to hear." A mischievious smirk appeared on her stepfather's face. "So, what's this I hear about you having a crush on Emily?"

Immediately the French girl's face turned red. "It's not like that Papa!"

Chuckling, Gabriel sat up in his seat. "C'mon, you two got a lot of history and great chemistry. How could you two not be interested in each other?"

"I...I don't think she likes girls." Amelie felt a sharp pang in her chest at that.

"Has she outright said that?"

"Non..."

The Latino shrugged. "Well, maybe there is a chance then eh?"

Amelie gave him a perplexed look. "...why does this matter so much to you?"

"I've seen how you look at her." Noticing the slight tension in her shoulders, Gabriel continued. "And she brings out the best in you in a way I haven't seen in awhile. Heck, you're wearing something other then black again."

Amelie glanced at her violet sweater with festive patterns and she realized she hadn't worn it since Gerard. "She makes you happy." Gabriel smiled. "What more could I hope for?"

The teenager remained silent as she got to her feet and leaned over to hug her stepfather. Gruff and intimidating he may have been on the outside, he was a squishy marshmallow on the inside.

 

* * *

 

"...so wait, he breaks into your house through the chimney?"

"Apparently."

Genji blinked. "...isn't he also the patron saint of prostitutes?"

Jesse shrugged. "Hey, I didn't come up with the whole Santa buisiness."

"Still, it's very unsettling when one considers that Santa is pretty much monitoring you like the NSA." The Japanese youth commented as he emptied the watering can on the fern shrub that was in the corner of the living room.

Lightly spraying mist onto the tiny cactus on the counter, Jesse replied. "Frankly, I'm pretty sure it's a scam to get folks to spend more money and make sure their kids undertake no form of deviancy."

"Well, this is one twisted holiday." Genji quipped as he refilled the watering can in the kitchen sink.

"Either way, keep your conspiracy theories to yourselves." Gabriel commanded as he tucked a few more wrapped presents under the tree. "Sombra still believes which is why she hasn't been racketeering at school lately."

"And she did help us clean our room..." Jesse rubbed his chin.

"I've changed my mind, this is the best holiday." Genji chuckled as he watered the evergreen sapling.

"Alright, have you two got all the gifts for everyone sorted?" Gabriel banked the fireplace, the embers dying out.

The Reyes boys exchanged a look before Jesse answered. "Just got a couple left to wrap then we're done."

"Bueno." Glancing at the clock, Gabriel motioned to the hallway. "Bedtime for you two by the way."

Once he finished watering the Peace Lily, Genji put the watering can down as he and his brother hugged their stepfather. "G'night Dad."

"Love you two."

"We love you too." Genji smiled.

 

* * *

 

"Nope, nothing in here." Gabriel pulled his head out from underneath the bed as he stood up.

Sombra was curled up on her bed, her Grim Reaper plushy tight in her arms. "What about in the closet?"

Scratching his chin, Gabriel turned to her with a serious look. "Wait outside, I'll take a look."

Scooting off her bed, Sombra waited outside her room, the door closed. She could hear her father yelling at something, sounds of fighting audible. Moments later it went quiet, the door opening with Gabriel's clothes and hair a mess. "There was a monster there."

Sombra gasped.

"But I killed it."

Sombra gave a relieved sigh as she shuffled back into her bed, the closet door open to reveal nothing out of the ordinary. "Gracias Papa."

"Y'know, I think you could've killed the monster."

The young girl's eyes went wide. "R-really?"

"Definitely." Gabriel patted her head. "You're pretty tough yourself."

"But no one's as tough as you." Sombra giggled.

Chuckling, Gabriel kissed her forehead. "True." Tucking his youngest in, Gabriel turned off all the lights except the golden nightlight. "Goodnight Sombra."

"Goodnight Papa." Sombra curled up under her blanket.

 

* * *

 

Pulling off all three pairs of socks, Gabriel's hoodie followed to reveal the heavy sweater he had underneath. Peeling it off, it exposed his flannel shirt before he took that off so he could take off the long-sleeve shirt underneath that as well. The t-shirt followed, leaving only his undershirt as he unbuckled his belt.

Stepping into the shower, Gabriel welcomed the hot water that rained down with a relaxed groan. Cold and bitter winter may have been, but his home never failed to keep him warm.

 


	7. The Godmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuletide cheer in the O'Deorain household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......where do i even begin?
> 
> Long story short, I've suffered from artblock due to;  
> -loss of several close friends  
> -resurfacing of grief from my mum's passing  
> -my rampant alcoholism  
> -general depression and anxiety
> 
> The above is why this has taken so long. Even so, that is no excuse and for that I am so sorry
> 
> Hope This will be worth the wait

Chapter 7  
Moira removed the loaves of garlic bread from the oven, the coroner placing them on the counter as the pot clattered, it's contents boiling. Reducing the heat, she began to stir around the pasta sauce as she accompanied the radio. "...I'm training Ninjas to work together now! Put your grudges aside, and grab these little bells!"

The stairs creaked as Emily descended, her scarlet hair tied back. "So uh...when're they arriving?"

Her niece's voice snapped Moira from her reverie, the coroner clearing her throat. "Oh, right..." Glancing at her wrist, her silver watch poked out between the edges of her cardigan's sleeve and glove. "...in about 6 minutes, dinner will be ready in 14."

Nodding, Emily sat on the other side of the counter. Neither redhead spoke, Emily's green eyes looking this way and that as she drummed her fingers along the counter while Moira pursed her lips and found herself unable to look her goddaughter in the eye. One would clear her throat while the other would awkwardly hum, but neither properly spoke.

Hearing Toccata and Fuge in D Minor play, Emily practically bolted to her feet. "I'll get the door."

"Okay." Moira managed in a somewhat strained manner. The second her niece was nowhere in sight, the older redhead ran her hands down her face. "Pull yourself together woman!"

Checking the peephole, Emily straightened out her black jersey as she took a deep breath, the silver fern pinned to its sleeve. Putting a smile on, she then opened the front door. "Hello."

"Howdy Em." Ashe tipped her hat, Bob removing his bowler hat as he gave a short bow.

Stepping to the side, Emily waved the two in. Kicking as much snow off as they could outside, Ashe and Bob were quick to escape the cold and windy night. "Pleasant drive I hope?"

"Eh, had better." The barista replied as she hung her duster and hat up. "How've you been?"

The redhead's chuckle may have been more forced then she would admit. "Been doing great."

The trio headed towards the main room, Moira draining water from a rather large pot. "Ashe, Bob. Pleasant to see you again."

"Same to you Red." Ashe replied as she placed a large box of Alexander Keith's on the counter. "Figured you'd be thirsty."

"Indeed." Moira chuckled as she took a can from the box. "Dinner will be ready momentarily."

Nodding, Ashe took a couple cans out and headed to the living room, Bob seated on the recliner while Emily sat on the couch. "...and you were assigned as Ashe's...waiter?"

Shaking his head, Bob signed again. Green eyes lit up. "Oh, butler." When the Omnic nodded, Emily ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry, my sign language is a little rusty."

"Kinda surprised you know it." Ashe remarked as she handed a can to Emily, the redhead accepting with a 'thank you'. "Not exactly a well-known language."

"Aunty Moira taught me a few years ago." The younger O'Deorain replied before taking a sip of pale ale.

Ashe chuckled as she took a seat next to Emily. "Ya know, I've gotten so used to Moira talking with Bob that I forgot she knows Sign." The ivory-haired woman's eyebrows quirked. "Outta curiosity, why do you O'Deorains know Sign?"

Emily took a hearty swig from her can. "...my Dad could only talk in Sign."

"...ah." Clearing her throat, Ashe's grin dropped. "Sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't worry, I made peace with it awhile ago." Emily replied. "I'll admit it still kinda hurts...but it's not too bad."

Nodding, Ashe glanced at Bob and smiled as she read his signing. "The big guy says you're one tough young lady."

"Heh, thanks."

With the dishes and food on the table, Moira clapped her hands. "Dinner is ready."

In moments, the four were gathered and Moira revealed the fruits of her labor; enough spaghetti to feed all of Sicily. Ashe had piled a mountain of pasta onto her plate and she had barely made a dent in the pot. "Sweet sassafrass, you think you made enough Red?"

"Apologies, I keep wanting to make excessive amounts of pasta after watching The Godfather." Moira chuckled.

"Shall I start callin' ya the Godmother then?"

"Now that's an offer I cannot refuse."

Glancing at her smiling aunty and her friend, Emily felt a pang in her chest. Ashe could talk with Moira as easily as breathing, the barista even making time to socialize with Emily. It was refreshing seeing how coolly she could hang out with the O'Deorains.

Emily wished that her and Moira could talk to each other that easily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. If any of you diehard readers are still here, I cannot thank you enough for still reading this old hat.


End file.
